


Bobby Marks is only human, after all

by NightOfMine



Category: Choice of Games, The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Mild Sexual Content, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-04-22 16:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14313183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightOfMine/pseuds/NightOfMine
Summary: Each chapter is a standalone, a one-shot, and together all the chapters form the personal history between Bobby and my detective, Lorelei C. Moore.It is very probable that the chronological order of the chapters gets messy as I write more for the story, thus I will always give a time indication in each of the chapter's summary sections for when the situation is (approximately) set; before, during or after their relationship.Generally, the chapters will be kept PG, but I cannot deny the possibility that future chapters may contain sexual content and/or other heavier subjects. Therefore, I will give warnings for the content of each chapter in the chapter's summary section as well.





	1. As she neared the fortification

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimer** : Mishka Jenkins has all the rights of the wonderful universe of the Wayhaven Chronicles, I merely borrow the world and its characters and put my own detective between them.
> 
>  **Warnings** : none.
> 
> First interaction/conversation between Bobby and Lorelei; before their relationship, obviously.

"Well, hello there, beautiful," a sultry voice spoke up. 

Lorelei did not respond, she was not even aware of the spoken words and the individual who took to stand near her. She was far too concentrated on the book in her hands and generally tended to ignore the existence of people from approximately the same age as herself, thus the whole of the student body. 

A chuckle reverberated through the air and the student plopped down on the couch, "That into your curriculum, are you?"

At this undeniable disturbance Lorelei finally lifted her eyes from the pages and looked over at the intruder, annoyance clearly evident in her gaze. Though she did her best to keep her voice neutral, "Is there something I can help you with?"

The woman turned in her seat to be able to look comfortably at her conversation partner and started to twirl a blonde lock around her finger. With a smile on her lips, she answered the question with her own, "Are you here often?"

"Who wants to know?"

"Do you always deflect questions with your own?" 

Lorelei rolled her eyes, very unimpressed with the conversation, "I could ask the same to you." 

To Lorelei's puzzlement the student was still smiling at her, quite charmingly she might add. Though it did little to thaw Lorelei's stoicism and suspicion. What was it that this person wanted from her?

The two observed one another, each nestled in one corner of the couch. 

"Marks, you coming or what?!" A young man yelled. He was surrounded by a group of other college students. They stood in the entrance of the great hall that functioned as a quiet place to study, a room adjacent to the library. Each individual had the air and clothes of sporty jocks and cheerleaders. Lorelei could see that the woman next to her fitted perfectly into the clique of people.

The man's words were shortly followed by a yell from one of the females in the group, "Bobby, the party won't start itself!"

Lorelei looked from the group back to the intruder, expecting for her to leave any second now.

"What a shame, we just started to get to know each other," the student next to her sighed dramatically as if it truly hurt her. Then that charming smile returned, a sparkle of joy in her eyes. 

"Right," said Lorelei drily, dragging out the word, "Off you go."

"I will see you around, Angel," she winked, jumped up from the couch and headed over to the people who had called for her.

Lorelei arched one eyebrow at the nickname, not sure if she liked it or not, _though it is definitely a first._ She said nothing in return. However, she did watch this Bobby-person depart, still with the unconcealed annoyance on her face. Her eyes lingered ever so slightly on the swaying of Bobby's hips. 

With a sharp intake of breath she averted her eyes back to the book in her hands. Hoping that no one had noticed her wandering eyes. 

Once she immersed herself in her curriculum again, Lorelei could almost completely forget the earlier interruption. Almost.


	2. Curiosity is sparked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimer** : Mishka Jenkins has all the rights of the wonderful universe of the Wayhaven Chronicles, I merely borrow the world and its characters and put my own detective between them.
> 
>  **Warnings** : none.
> 
> Set even before their first conversation, thus, naturally somewhere before their relationship.

Daffodils and Anemones showed the world their beautiful colours from their beds that decorated the otherwise bland grassy fields. With only a few dozens of old trees spread over the school grounds to create a bit diversity in the college's landscape. 

Bobby made her way to her cheerleading practice, she walked over the grass field in a leisurely manner. It was a warm Spring day and everyone seemed to enjoy it. The student body swarmed on the fields at the front and back of the school building and the courtyard was also quite popular. 

A group of students threw a frisbee around, another group passed a football between one another and many other students just sat in small groups of weirdly shaped circles and talked or did their own thing.

In the distance she saw the figure of Madeleine, Bobby called for her and waved before she repositioned her training bag and ran the metres between them. Maddie turned around at the sound of her name, smiled and waited for Bobby to catch up, "If we don't hurry we will be late." 

Together they went to the dressing room and, once in their uniform, arrived on the training field with their arms hooked and laughing about the latest bit of gossip. It was quite busy on the field, for the jocks were already training, though they would be done soon. But a few other sports classes had clearly decided to train outside as well.

They could hardly blame them with the weather as pleasing as it was, but some of the cheerleaders voiced their bemusement aloud nonetheless. It took some of their own training ground, after all.

As the group of cheerleaders had to wait for the last few to arrive, Bobby studied the other classes and their students move about. Fairly soon she knew that they consisted of the judo, karate and gymnastics teams. Each used a part of the field for their own training and warm-ups. 

It was the yell of her coach that brought Bobby's attention back to the stretches she was supposed to be doing. 

-

Bobby breathed heavily as she walked to the wooden bench over which her towel was draped and used it to dab the sweat from her neck. On the ground stood her water bottle and she picked it up to greedily drink its content. Her eyes scanned the training field as she drank. 

This late in the evening only a few students remained on the college grounds, most had returned to their dorms, apartments or to the cafeteria. Though a few lovebirds, studious people, and lost souls still walked over the school grounds. 

A particular duo caught Bobby's eyes, for she saw a judoka listening and moving at the commands of the karate coach. The two sports may be both of Asian origin, but both were generally considered complete opposites. Yet as she watched these two it made Bobby doubt if she was correct, a frown settled on her face. 

At times the karate coach joined the student in certain movements or positions, or he showed the student how it was done correctly. Bobby could also see his mouth move thus she knew he was constantly explaining certain matters, or maybe he was just bragging how much better karate was compared to judo. Though Bobby was not convinced in the slightest for the latter to be true, the duo looked far too serious as they practised. 

The student listened and followed each instruction with precision. From this distance and with her ignorance regarding the sports Bobby saw no fault in the movements. Though at some point her eyes no longer followed the movements, instead her eyes were drawn to the features of the student. Her dark hair was pulled in a ponytail, though strands had escaped the elastic and were plastered to the young woman's sweaty skin. A skin that was as pale as the uniform she currently wore, if not paler. 

Madeleine bumped her shoulder into Bobby's to get the other out of her referee-like taste. "Ready to go?"

Bobby tore her eyes away from what she had been watching. "Who is that?" she asked and waved with her water bottle in the direction of the practicing duo.

"That is Mr. Simmons," said Madelaine after she had looked into the direction of Bobby's nonchalant wave, "he teaches Karate and also has his own Dojo somewhere in town."

"Yeah, I know him, but who is he practising with? Isn't she wearing a judo uniform?" 

"How should I know?" Madeleine shrugged, the tone of her voice made her disinterest obvious. Then she threw her hair over her shoulder and followed the first few girls back to the dressing room.

Bobby did not follow her friend at once, instead, she let her eyes wander back to the female judoka. As she watched her Bobby ascertained herself that she would not forget those features, for her curiosity was piqued and she wanted to know more about this student.


	3. "In the morning, will you be mine again?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimer** : Mishka Jenkins has all the rights of the wonderful universe of the Wayhaven Chronicles, I merely borrow the world and its characters and put my own detective between them.
> 
>  **Warnings** : mentions of a harsh argument, cuddling in bed after and before _enjoyable frolicking_ between the bedsheets. Mayhap a tad bit (over-)sentimental in the last few paragraphs? 
> 
> Set during their relationship, however, it is beginning to get rocky.

With a combination of dread, anger and a needy desire, Bobby walked between the bookcases, searching for that one person. They had not spoken to each other for over a week. In fact, she had only caught glances of Lorelei in the corridors and once in the school's training facilities when the judokas had just finished their training and the cheerleaders walked in to start theirs. The argument had been their worst yet and it had been the first time they had not made up within a few hours. 

Bobby had felt _horrid_ throughout the week. Besides being a mess on an emotional level, she had been constantly bothered by the memory, it had made her screw up during her cheer practices several times, wherefore she had gotten several severe scolding sessions from her coach, she had barely endured all the concerned glances and words from Madeleine and even some other friends, and she had not been motivated to write anything for the college paper, not in the slightest...

Annoyance at her self-pity spiked up as the thoughts swirled through her mind. She sighed deeply and ran a hand through her blonde tresses, she tousled them for a bit.

This whole argument had been caused by the last article she had written and published, so obviously, she had not felt like writing anything throughout the week. And she still did not feel ready to write. Earlier she had even given her spotlight in the newspaper to another student with a shrug of her shoulders.

And now here she was, searching for the woman who had yelled at her and at who she had yelled in return. Was it a weakness to want to mend their relationship?

The moment she laid her eyes on her ebony haired lover a sliver of doubt sparked to life within her. _Is this the right moment, should I wait and give her a few more days?_

But the idea of having to spend another day feeling and functioning like she had... no, she would not go through with that. Bobby tried to push the doubt into the darkest parts of her being and crossed the last metres to Lorelei. 

Green eyes looked up from the book that was held in slender hands and locked with hers, Lorelei did not avert her eyes as she watched Bobby walk over to her. 

Today Lorelei wore her glasses, a tell-tale sign that she had been dealing with headaches throughout the day. Possibly even longer, because the dark circles underneath her green eyes indicated that there had been little time for rest during the last few days. 

The image made Bobby's heart clench and she wondered if she looked just as... _lost?_ She was not sure how one could best describe the appearance. There were other, smaller indications that Lorelei did not feel optimal, but those would not be obvious to most people. Naturally, Bobby did notice them.

There hung a silence between them that felt difficult to break. It was not an awkward silence, they had been together for too long for such a thing to even exist between them. 

_I have loved her for over a year, this should not be so difficult._ At last Bobby found her voice, "Did you get any sleep, Angel?" She spoke softly, not wanting to alert the librarian.

Something shifted in Lorelei's gaze at the use of her nickname, but Bobby could not determine if it was a positive or negative change. 

She took another step, to stand closer to her lover. "Don't be angry with me still, _please_ " the cheerleader pleaded and looked at the ground before she looked up again. There was approximately still a metre between them, she could cross the distance in a heartbeat. 

Lorelei looked down at the open pages of the book in her hands, closed it and put it on the shelve. Then she took off her glasses and laid those on the book's cover. Though she did not look back at Bobby. Instead, she turned slightly away, to lean with her back against the bookcase and looked upwards. 

Bobby observed her profile, but it did not make any difference, it only seemed to put more distance between them, figuratively speaking. She sighed deeply, trying her best to let go of the building frustration. She looked away from Lorelei, jaws clenched and ran her hand through her hair, roughly tousling it this way and that. 

The feeling of two arms wrapping around her waist surprised her and made her look back at her companion. Hope bloomed in her chest and spread warmth through her body, a tingling sensation in its wake. Bobby observed her lover's features carefully. For once not daring to move or say anything. Her friends would have a great laugh if they knew. 

The judoka studied her in return, her eyes almost hostile with their intensity. One arm slipped from Bobby's waist and with her hand she tucked several blonde locks behind Bobby's ear. And at last she uttered her response her stare softening as she did, "I am no longer angry. Stay, I do not want you to go."

Bobby suppressed a relieved sigh and shook her head, "I won't, I just..." She trailed off, though she empathized her few words by wrapping her arms around Lorelei's shoulders and neck. She doubted she would ever part from Lorelei willingly. 

For a dozen seconds they just stood like this, appreciating each other’s warmth and their proximity. Then Lorelei let go of Bobby's waist and tangled one hand among the roots of Bobby's hair and cupped her cheek with the other, letting her thumb trace over the cheerleader's lips. "Did you miss me?" 

Bobby swallowed and nodded, not once averting her eyes. She considered opening her mouth to elaborate, but she had no idea how to. It seemed that the cat had gotten her tongue. 

"Good, because I felt miserable missing you." And then their lips were pressed together, they were unmoveable for the merest second, but a spark of desire set them both into motion. 

It was not long before a throat was cleared and made both students stop and pull slowly away as they opened their eyes. 

"This is..." the librarian halted, unsure how to continue for a moment, then she shook her head and continued tersely, "It is good to see you have returned, Miss Marks." She had clearly wanted to say something else, perhaps to tell them - not for the first time - that the library was no place for frolicking, but something had made her decide against it. "Now, please, take Miss Moore away from the library, she has been making overtime these last few days."

Lorelei blushed in both embarrassment for Bobby to hear the last bit and surprise that the librarian seemed to care about her wellbeing, the older woman was not exactly open and approachable towards the student body. Lorelei's hands trailed down Bobby's arms to take a hand in each of her own and gave a gentle tug as she spoke, "She was about to do just that, Madame. Thank you very much for your hospitality and care." 

The librarian waved the words away as if they meant nothing to her, but Bobby saw the ghost of a smile appear when the woman turned around to strut away. One Lorelei had missed since she concerned herself with gathering the books she needed to borrow, but only after she had put her satchel over her shoulder and had put her glasses back on the bridge of her nose. 

Then she looked back at Bobby again, an uncertain smile played on her lips as she whispered her question, "Are you staying the night at my place?"

With a beaming grin Bobby stepped closer and kissed her lover whilst she took Lorelei's books in her arms. "I suppose I could not let my lady carry these _heavy_ books all the way back to her dorm room, now can I?"

Lorelei raised a questioning eyebrow, but the sparkle of joy in her eyes gave her away. 

-

It was still a handful of hours before dawn, though Bobby stirred awake and once her eyes were open she knew that sleep would not come to her again that night. An electrifying energy swirled through her veins, it buzzed the butterflies into a frenzy.

Her eyes roamed over the sleeping form beside her. Lorelei's back was turned towards her and Bobby took the opportunity to close the small distance between them and press herself fully against her. She buried her nose in the ebony tresses and inhaled deeply, whilst her hand caressed Lorelei's sprawled arm. 

The careful touches were enough to bring her lover slowly back to the world of the living. Her deep breathing evening out and fastening to a normal pace. She felt how Lorelei stretched her body and leaned back into Bobby's embrace. 

"How late is it?" she spoke softly like she always did in the morning. 

"Last I checked it was half past three," she murmured and nibbled softly on Lorelei's earlobe. 

Lorelei chuckled, seeing the humour in their current situation, "Why are we awake this early in the morning?" 

"To appreciate the beautiful sunrise in a few hours’ time, naturally." 

Lorelei hummed noncommittally and turned in Bobby's embrace to lie on her back and turned her head slightly to have a better look at her lover. A content smile adorned her features. But she said nothing. 

Bobby sat slightly up, with her head in the palm of her hand. Her gaze travelled over Lorelei's face, down her neck and chest, only to travel slowly up once more. She draped her free arm around Lorelei stomach, where her fingers started to draw lazy circles on her skin.

The only light source in the room was the moonlight that came sparsely through the windows and half-drawn curtains. But it was enough, especially when they lay this close to one another.

"I won't write articles like that anymore, I promise," Bobby suddenly whispered as she leaned closer and planted a kiss on the shell of her lover's ear. Then she proceeded to nuzzle the hairs near Lorelei's temples. Though when no response came Bobby leaned her head back to look if Lorelei had gone back to sleep, an incredulous smile played on her lips. Only to be surprised by the intensity of Lorelei's stare. Even with the little light in the room, those dark green eyes made her inhale sharply, Lorelei's gaze pierced her own. It made Bobby's smile falter. 

At last, Lorelei whispered her response, "Do not make promises you cannot keep."

The meaning behind the words hurt Bobby, it made her withdraw her hand from Lorelei's side and she was about to roll over and out of the bed when she was made to stop. Lorelei was atop of her in a swift movement, she straddled Bobby's waist between her legs and successfully kept her in place. 

Bobby looked up, but she did not say or do anything, just waited. The judoka had softened her gaze, her hands cupped Bobby's cheeks and Lorelei planted fluttery kisses on her lips, nose and every other possible place of Bobby's face.

At last, she whispered against her lips, "I did not mean it like that, silly. I trust you. And I love you." 

Lorelei put some distance between their lips again. Took a deep breath and bit down on her lower lip for a moment, her eyes locked on Bobby's brown ones. The last bit of the cheerleader's wronged feelings was forgotten as she saw the sincerity with which Lorelei continued, "You are inquisitive, smart, have a gift with words and you can make anyone feel at ease. Those are a few of your personality traits which make me love you. And those are all qualities that are useful in journalism."

"Flattery will get you far with me, Angel," Bobby said with a gentle lop-sided smile, whilst her hands started to move. They caressed Lorelei's bare tights and she was pleased to feel goosebumps appear in their wake. 

Her lover's shuddered exhale was followed by the softest of whispers, "I am still very much _in_ love with you."

The words made Bobby's heart hammer against her ribcage and a proud and eager grin crept on her face. "Pardon, I don't believe I quite heard you?"

Lorelei hid her head in the crook of Bobby's neck, the warmth of her cheek the only indication to Bobby that her lover was blushing as she chuckled. Her chuckle reverberated through both their bodies and Bobby wrapped her arms around Lorelei to pull her closer, to feel Lorelei lay down on her. Pleasant shudders crashed through her body as Lorelei's featherlight touches twirled patterns on her sides.

Bobby wanted this night to never end, never see the sunrise. To have this woman forever in her arms as they would live for eternity in the darkness of the early morning hours. 

In the safety of these walls, nothing was overly complicated between them. There were no articles to write, no essays to poor endless of hours over, no reasons to get annoyed at one another and no jealousy to deal with. Just them, loving each other in the only ways they could and wanted. 

The feeling of their breasts pressed together and the patterns of Lorelei's deft fingers aroused her, but before she would start anything to indulge in those desires she wanted to give a voice to her own feelings. 

"Will you stay mine, Angel?" 

Lorelei's hands stilled in their movements, which made Bobby's heart clench in sudden uncertainty. The judoka lifted her head and leaned on her elbows and arms which she put on either of Bobby's face, careful to avoid trapping blonde hair between her arms and the mattress. 

Her features were made of puzzlement as she studied her lover underneath herself. Her eyes searched, lips slightly apart with an unvoiced question. Then an incredulous smile appeared and she murmured, "I was not aware that was being questioned?"

Soft laughter of happy relief bubbled up inside the cheerleader. She leaned her head upwards to kiss Lorelei, whilst her hands started to roam over Lorelei's body. Bobby's fingers danced over and teased the skin underneath in the ways that could make her lover squirm and moan.


	4. 'C' is for crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimer** : Mishka Jenkins has all the rights of the wonderful universe of the Wayhaven Chronicles, I merely borrow the world and its characters and put my own detective between them.
> 
>  **Warnings** : none.
> 
> This is a silly, self-conscious moment for Bobby, and another step closer to being acquainted with one another. Set before the relationship; a few days after their first meeting (a.k.a. chapter one).

"Why don't you stop staring and just approach her instead?" Madeleine said nonchalantly as she saw who had caught her friend's eyes, "You did it before, right? Just before we went to Joey's party."

The two cheerleaders sat at one of the study tables in the hall adjacent to the library, with old newspapers spread out over the whole of the table top’s surface. There was an important assignment for Journalism that they wanted to approach from a different perspective than what was usually done and they had taken the opportunity to make the essay together. The duo had been making good progress with their work. That is until a certain student had caught Bobby's attention, thereafter, she had difficulty concentrating on the work at hand. She glanced up every so often from whatever she was reading. 

"I did, but..." Bobby sighed and looked away from the student who was seated a few tables away. "I get jittery around her. She makes me feel..." Bobby trailed off, looked at her friend and huffed as she let her head lean on the palm of her hand and waved vaguely with her other hand in the air. 

"Oh my... Is it possible...? Bobby Marks, are you _nervous_ when you are near her?" Madeleine actually put down the newspaper she had been reading to stare open-mouthed at her friend. A perplexed look on her face and a hidden smile on her lips.

"Nervous? Me?! Don't be ridiculous," Bobby reeled backward in her seat and sneered at the mere idea. She stared at her friend, denial in her voice, "besides I am not interested in women. I go for the jocks we cheer for with our pompoms if I have to remind you."

The hidden smile grew into the biggest grin Bobby had ever seen on Madeleine's face before she leaned over and whispered, "You are totally nervous! I never thought I would be there to see it. You actually have a crush!"

Bobby rolled her eyes, "You make it sound as if I have never liked someone before." 

"That is because you haven't, not like this!" Madeleine waved with the newspaper at her companion as if that gesture would clear away Bobby's incredulity, all the while with an expression as if this news was absolutely obvious to everyone. Then Madeleine casually turned in her seat to be able to look a bit more closely at the students a few tables away. "She is a fine woman, indeed. Though I already knew you have good tastes. But she doesn't look very approachable, does she?" 

Their conversation was held in whispers and murmurs, thus there was no fear of being overheard, yet it still bothered Bobby to have this conversation in such a public place. "Please, can you stop this, you are being ridiculous."

One unimpressed eyebrow was raised, "Says the one who keeps ogling her."

"I am not," though Bobby's shoulders sagged slightly, Madeleine's words made her doubt herself. "...Am I?"

At this Madeleine chuckled, "No, don't worry, I am exaggerating. But I do think you should approach her, especially if she can distract you this much by merely sitting and studying a few tables away."

"Yeah, well, she wasn't exactly encouraging during our last conversation," Bobby was loath to admit it, but it had made her feel uncertain. Despite this, she had made sure to keep a confident attitude, for she never wanted anyone to know when she felt uncomfortable. 

"Since when do you let someone's aloof attitude get you like this?" Madeleine asked with an encouraging smile. Though there was also a certain sparkle in her eyes, for this uncertainty only affirmed her earlier point in the discussion. "The Bobby I know just walks up to anyone and uses her charms and smarts to get what she wants."

Bobby blinked several times as she let the words sink in. She knew that Madeleine was right, usually, people did not get under her skin like this, and certainly not women. 

-

Lorelei felt as if there were people watching her. It would not be a first, certainly not at a college where everyone was constantly checked out by horny fellow adolescents, but this time the feeling was quite consistent. 

When another prickle ran over her spine she sighed and rubbed her face with her hands. A frustrated groan escaped from between her lips. She wished she had taken her glasses with her, for she felt the first tendrils of a headache throb inside her head. 

The scrape of a chair told her that someone sat down at the table opposite her, but Lorelei did not look at them. She kept her face in her hands, whilst she tried to distance herself from the building tension in her body.

"Something the matter, Angel?" 

Despite having heard the voice only once before she recognized it immediately. Lorelei opened her eyes and peered between her fingers at Bobby, who had the exact same - charming - smile on her lips as the previous time. 

Lorelei lowered her hands and observed the student opposite her for a moment, "You keep calling me that, why? Or is that how you address everyone you do not know?" 

Bobby shrugged, a sparkle of mischief in her eyes, "It is not like you have told me your name, right?"

The judoka pursed her lips and sat back against her chair, "True." She observed the other still, not bothered by the silence that settled between them. 

Bobby let her elbows rest on the table and entwined her fingers to rest her chin atop of them. She winked with a luscious smile and asked, "Like what you see, beautiful?" 

Lorelei tilted her head slightly and raised one eyebrow. She stayed silent for over a dozen seconds; contemplating, debating and ultimately risking. "Actually, I think I do," she said and suppressed a smile. 

The widening of Bobby's muddy brown eyes did not go unnoticed by Lorelei, it made the suppressed smile return with renewed force and it broke through her neutral features. She showed the cheerleader her own charming side. It was the first time she smiled in Bobby's presence. To her surprise and worry it made Bobby's cheeks redden, shock clearly visible in her brown eyes. _Surely, she is not a homophobe with the way she has been flirting with me?_

Inwardly Lorelei cursed herself for her choice to take the risk, she cursed her naivety. Outwardly the smile disappeared as if it had never been there. She tucked a few stray strands behind her ear, her eyes never faltered from Bobby's face. 

The cheerleader saw the change and belated spluttered to try and control the damage, "Well, uhm, always great to be appreciated. Though it is a bit unexpected."

Lorelei heaved a sigh and spoke what was on her mind, "Does my admission make you feel uncomfortable?"

"What, no, of course not," she had said it too fast and Bobby saw the disbelieve in the other's eyes and posture.

The judoka sighed again, then gave a shrug and picked up her pen and took her notepad from her satchel. Her body language was clear, she wanted to go back to her studying. But she was not rude enough to actually do it, not until the cheerleader would have taken her leave. 

Bobby bit on her lower lip, aware that she should leave. "I should get going, working on an assignment with my friend," she pointed with her thumb over her shoulder. "Success with your studies, Angel." 

"You as well, Bobby," Lorelei looked at the cheerleader, nodded and turned her attention back to her book. 

-

"What just happened?" Madeleine whispered urgently as Bobby sat down into the chair next to her, "You actually made her _smile_ , I thought you had her wound around your finger, but then, just as suddenly, she goes back to her Ice Queen facade."

Bobby did not respond immediately, but when she did there was a tone of confusion present in her voice, "I believe she thinks that I am a homophobe?" 

Madeleine looked with unbelieve clearly visible at her friend. She was shocked. Silence settled between them. Then her lips started to wobble, though Madeleine pressed them together with all her might. Alas, a second later she burst out into laughter. She tried to dampen the sound as she covered her mouth with her hands, but Bobby knew that the librarian must have heard them already. _And what will the judo girl think of this,_ Bobby thought with the slightest sliver of panic. 

"Shit... Let’s gather our stuff and make a run for it," Bobby muttered whilst she looked around the hall for a livid librarian.

Madeleine nodded through her laughter, at this point she had one arm wrapped around her stomach, the other hand still covered her mouth. 

Since her friend was still in hysterics at her expense Bobby started to gather the newspapers on her own. She tried her best to keep them tidy as she stuffed them hurriedly into their bags, but she knew a few would be crumpled anyway. 

At last, Madeleine began to help and it was just on time, for the librarian was on her way. They could discern it from the sound of her heels which clicked on the stone floor. The cheerleaders were about to throw their bags over their shoulders and make a dash for it when the older woman pounced on them. 

"You two, don't make such a ruckus. This is supposed to be a haven of silence for those who _want_ to study," she glared viciously at the two students. 

Madeleine smiled innocently at the older woman, "We are sorry, Mrs. McWeaver. We are just on our way out, really." 

The two conversed a bit longer, but Bobby did not listen, she pulled her bag higher on her shoulder and glanced sideways. The judoka was not watching the exchange, she seemed completely captivated by her study books.

Bobby ran a hand through her hair and looked back at her friend, she hooked an arm around Madeleine's and pulled her gently towards the exit of the hall. Though not before she had nodded at the librarian. 

"Ha, if she wasn't the headmaster's wife she wouldn't have as much control over the students as she has," Madeleine whispered once they were walking away from the scene and out of earshot. 

"Are you saying this to make yourself feel better?" Bobby arched an eyebrow and smiled, "You are just scared of her."

"And you are just mean," her companion glared, but the expression was soon replaced by a grin. Bobby had an inkling that she would not like whatever came next and she knew she had been right when Madeleine continued, "only _you_ can make your crush believe you are not into them because of their gender." 

Bobby rolled her eyes, "I don't have a crush. She just makes me feel weird."

"Are you listening to yourself? You sound like a teenage boy," the other cheerleader snickered.

"Remind me why we are friends again?"

"Because I gave you a lollipop when we were in kindergarten, you have been by my side ever since." 

Tired of this conversation Bobby just huffed and let go of Madeleine's arm. They were close to the exit of the study hall, once in the corridor, they would no longer need to talk in hushed voices.

"Oh, don't pout, sweets, you are more attractive when you smile," Madeleine patted Bobby on her cheek with a grin, "Let's go to the cafeteria, I am starving. I will go ahead, so you can have some bittersweet goodbyes with your crush." 

Madeleine cackled at the annoyed expression she got from Bobby and then started to trot ahead.

Generally, Bobby was not one to look back over her shoulder, but she could not help herself. Something teased her.

The green eyes that observed her made her halt in her steps. Thoughts raced through her mind, for a moment she was not sure what to do. Meanwhile, Lorelei just watched her, without a change in her facial expression, seemingly not fazed in the slightest at being caught staring.

In the end it was Bobby's inner journalist that crept to the surface; she smiled, gave her a wink and mouthed, 'See you later, alligator.'


	5. The Butterfly twirls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimer** : Mishka Jenkins has all the rights of the wonderful universe of the Wayhaven Chronicles, I merely borrow the world and its characters and put my own detective between them.
> 
>  **Warnings** : none.
> 
> Set before their relationship, a few days after chapter four.

Sweat dripped down her back and her hair stuck to her skin. She breathed heavily, nodded and gave the appropriate salute to both her sparring partner and coach as it was concluded. Her spar opponent returned the gesture and proceeded to grab her bag. 

Their judo coach had made everyone spar for the whole of the class, after warm-up, naturally. Creating duos of people with the same experience and skill. In other words, it was not often that they were this worn out after practice. 

Lorelei walked towards her personal items on the side of the room and picked up her towel to wipe of some off the sweat from her face. When she lowered it there was a proffered water bottle in front of her, the cap was already unscrewed and the bottle only half full.

She eyed the carefree grin from her sparring partner and took the bottle, "Thank you?" 

The other student waved the words away, "No need, we had a great match, didn't we?" And in one breath she continued, "My name is Karen, I haven't seen you around before have I?" 

Lorelei shook her head whilst she took a sip of water and returned the bottle, "No, I am a freshman. Though I have gone to the judo classes from the start and this _is_ the first time I have seen you at the training. I thought you were a transfer, but the way you just spoke to me eliminates the likeliness of that possibility."

"That's right! I just returned from a study exchange of half a year. Went to Paris, ever been there? It is a beautiful city." At this, Karen sighed dramatically and looked wistfully into the distance, "Wish I was still there."

When silence lingered between them Karen shifted on her spot and took another gulp from her water. "So, it was nice sparring with you, ...?"

She pursed her lips before she relented, "Lorelei, my name is Lorelei."

Karen beamed, "Great, well, see you next time, Lorelei." She hoisted her bag on her shoulder and jutted her chin in the direction of the dressing rooms, "I really want to get out of these sweaty clothes. Bye" 

Lorelei nodded, watched her leave and leaned back against the wall, not inclined to follow just yet. She hardly knew the student after all. Though the match had been a good one, her muscles still tingled with warmth. To keep the sensation longer within her system Lorelei came off the wall, picked up her training bag filled with her clothes and started to walk out of the gym. She had decided she would not bother changing in the rooms here, but rather make her way to her dorm room and use the shared bathroom there. Besides the gym was already filling up with the volleyball team.

The weather outside was soft, not as warm as a few days ago but certainly not unpleasantly cold. Still, there were only a few groups of people hanging around on the college grounds. Therefore, it was serene whilst the judoka walked leisurely over the paths between the flowers and grassy fields. 

Lorelei was with her mind by the domestic tasks she had to do before she could return to her studies that evening when a group of girls in blue and white skirts and shirts caught her eyes. The cheerleaders were practicing on the field as was usual once winter temperatures were in the past. She slowly veered towards the high chain fence and peered through it at the group as they did complicated looking formations, twirls, and jumps. 

She had always wondered what it was that made people want to join this sport. It was not only a sport that needed agility, strength, and flexibility, but one also had to trust their teammates and constantly work together. 

As the girls moved about Lorelei looked at their appearances, they all looked extremely alike with their outfits and their generally long hair tied in tight ponytails and buns. That is until her eyes glided on the face of someone who she easily recognized. 

-

Their coach yelled the end signal and complimented the students on a good practice. The adolescents smiled and chatter soon filled the air as they drank their water, prepared to leave or lingered to do some stretches before heading for the showers.

Madeleine did not waste a moment to take the side next to her friend and said, "I have time tonight and want to procrastinate a bit before I am willing to work on my new assignment. Let's watch a film together." It was not a question. Bobby pulled her blonde hair from its tight ponytail whilst she listened to the titles of the films, accompanied by vague descriptions, which Madeleine counted down on her fingers. 

Bobby ran her hand several times through her hair to loosen the tresses a bit, though her sweat made it a tad bit more difficult. Meanwhile, Bobby looked over at her and said, "Let's go with John Wick, sounds interesting. So, what should we eat for-" 

"O-M-G," Madeleine interrupted her with an excited whisper, leaning her head a bit closer to her friend, "Bobby, don't look around, Ice Queen is looking this way!" Then she murmured as she narrowed her eyes to try and sharpen her sight, "I can't see if she is watching you or not, blasted sun."

Bobby's eyes widened but, to her credit, she did not stiffen on the spot, her body language was still mostly the same if somewhat tensed at the surprise. "Where is she standing?"

"At the bit with the chain fence. I think she has just trained as well? She is wearing a white uniform." Madeleine made sure she was not constantly staring at the student who was watching them, she had to keep up appearances. 

"That would be her judo uniform, she is that student I saw training with the karate coach," Bobby said and ran a hand through her hair again, though this time in an attempt to dispel the nervous jitters. 

"Oh, is she?" Madeleine murmured and turned her eyes to study her friend more closely, slowly a smirk appeared on her features. "You know, I definitely think we should do some stretches before we go to the dressing room." 

Bobby narrowed her eyes at that, though the ghost of a smile was visible as she asked, "Is she still watching?"

"Yes, but if you don't give a show soon she might be gone. Less talking, more stretching," at this point a wicked grin had settled on Madeleine's lips and she dragged Bobby to the other girls that had stayed behind to stretch for a bit. They were immediately included in the current conversation and began to stretch.

-

When Lorelei saw that they began to stretch her shoulders tensed, for several thoughts jumped on her mind at once. One being the fact that she had been staring at the cheerleaders for quite some time, and she was honestly no longer observing the group. She had singled out Bobby and her friend, though mostly the former.

She also realized that she was not exactly hidden at her spot by the fence, which meant that some students may have noticed her. But most of Lorelei's attention was demanded by another important thought... For Bobby had _very_ nice legs. Long and toned, quite excellent indeed. 

Lorelei's eyes roamed from her feet to her hips and back down again. The sight made her swallow. Then something caught her eyes, the friend of Bobby arched her head for the slightest bit her way. But it was enough to alert Lorelei and her posture stiffened.

 _She knows that I am watching,_ they _are aware._ She _knows._

And at that moment Bobby decided to straighten up and turn around to fully face her. A playful and triumphant grin on her face, and even from the distance Lorelei could see the wink Bobby sent her way. 

Lorelei should not have been startled yet she was. She just stood there, frozen to the ground. Confusion made her blink rapidly, for Bobby showed no discomfort at all. Was this all a ruse? Or did she speak the truth when she had said she has nothing against homosexuality?

The judoka watched as Bobby's friend threw her arm around Bobby's shoulder and waved at Lorelei with a big grin. Bobby turned to look at her friend and said something. Lorelei watched her lips move, but she could not read them for the life of her. The two cheerleaders obviously knew each other well, an air of familiarity hung around them.

However, as the moment passed Lorelei opted to turn around and continued her path back to her dorm. She had not bothered to wave back or smile politely, in fact, she had not thought about doing such a thing at all, too caught up in her own musings. Her mind still a chaos because of what had just happened.


	6. 'No' does not mean 'yes'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimer** : Mishka Jenkins has all the rights of the wonderful universe of the Wayhaven Chronicles, I merely borrow the world and its characters and put my own detective between them.
> 
>  **Warnings** : none.
> 
> Set before the relationship, a week after chapter five.

It was a Saturday and the college library would only be open for a few hours, though it was enough to enable Lorelei to find herself the books she needed and get ahead with a few subjects. 

As she walked over the grass, not caring for the gravel path, she looked around. Despite the weather being lovely, there were only a handful of students roaming the college grounds. Which puzzled her. Though once Lorelei drew nearer to the football field she understood why, for there was a match going on. Or rather, the match was about to be concluded, only little more than a minute was left. 

The bleachers were relatively well filled with students. Though there was no obvious divide in the crowd, making one believe that the match was a friendly one. And at closer inspection, Lorelei saw that about half of the crowd was not wholly focussed on the match. Keeping only half their attention on the match, their respective friends demanding most of it. 

Lorelei did not halt, though she did unconsciously slow in her steps. Her eyes roamed over the field. She watched jocks pass the ball, attack, defend and run. Yet soon she sought out a certain student on the sidelines, one that cheered with pompoms in her hands. Men had never been able to hold Lorelei's attention for long.

This time it was more difficult to find Bobby between the cheering girls as they constantly moved about. But she succeeded nonetheless. In the moments that followed she observed the way how Bobby moved between the others and tried to discern _what_ it was exactly that made her so different. Lorelei could not see it.

The last 10 seconds of the game were counted down by the crowd and the cheerleaders. Their united voices filled the air. It was a draw between the two teams which made the desire for a party poignant in the air. Adolescents truly grabbed any chance to have some party or other.

The judoka watched as several jocks ran towards the cheerleaders, one of them headed straight for Bobby. They embraced each other in an intimate way and when they parted the young man kept close. Something in his posture made his intentions obvious to anyone who looked their way, and Bobby seemed to respond in a positive manner. They were clearly flirting with one another.

Lorelei disliked the stir of emotions that went through her and even snarled as she realized that she had stopped walking a while ago despite her different intentions. She clenched her jaws as she wrenched her eyes away from the scene and renewed her walk towards the library. 

_Obviously, I have made a mistake regarding her sexuality,_ she sighed and tucked a few stray strands of hair behind her ear. _Why, oh, why did I start to hope otherwise?_

A handful of minutes later Lorelei was grateful to walk between the bookcases of the library and looked forward to burying her nose between the pages and lose her mind to the curriculum.

-

The duo walked in companionable silence, arms hooked and their pace slow. Neither one wanted to go to the library in the weekend, but they had no choice. They needed more information on a historic happening for their combined essay and the paper was due on Tuesday. 

It was with a heavy sigh that Madeleine stepped over the threshold of the building, "Bobby I don't think looking into this historic event is worth the effort."

"Sure, it is."

"Are you aware of the suffering you're making me go through?"

"Oh, poor you. At least I got us an invitation for Michael's party," Bobby said with a self-appreciative smile on her features, "he is always so selective with the people he invites."

Madeleine rolled her eyes at Bobby's smugness, yet she added with her own arrogant tone, "That is because we are eye candy, sweets, and we rock it."

"Definitely, though what should we wear to the party? I was thinking about..."

As she listened Madeleine eyed their surroundings sneakily. A smirk crept on her lips the moment her eyes fell upon a lone figure who sat at one of the library's tables. Lots of papers and several opened books laid before the young woman.

Bobby was still completely unaware and continued to ramble on whilst she led Madeleine to the history section of the library. Yet Madeleine did not even bother to let Bobby finish her sentence as she disentangled their arms and pushed her friend towards the studying judoka. "Hit me up after you have flirted for a bit," she whispered with a wink, "and I do _not_ want you back for at least half an hour." 

Bobby was confused for a mere second, then she started to look around and her eyes found her culprit immediately. Madeleine watched as emotions washed over Bobby's face before her mask of confidence and charm made them disappear. Bobby ran a hand through her hair and looked back at her friend, smiled and gave a nod, "See you in a few."

"I will be in the history section. Success, sweets."

-

The cheerleader had merely pulled back the chair opposite the judoka when Lorelei said, "Leave me alone, Bobby." She had not even looked up as she said it.

"Ouch, that hurts," Bobby laid her hand above her heart to emphasize her pained feelings whilst she sat down in the chair. With a light tone to her voice and her prize-winning smile, she continued, "usually you wait for a few sentences before you give me the cold shoulder, Angel. What has happened? Did I ruffle your feathers?" 

Lorelei clenched her jaws and a frown settled on her features, but she said nothing. She had no idea what she should say, since she had no right to feel jealous. Bobby was not even an acquaintance of her. 

As these thoughts swirled through her head she kept scribbling in her notepad, but when the silence stretched on she finally looked up. 

Muddy brown eyes observed her and she looked right back, not once averting her eyes. The only reason Lorelei knew Bobby masked her emotions was because there were none visible. Complete neutrality. Not even a spark of annoyance was visible in her eyes. And Lorelei could not believe anyone would take kindly to being ignored.

At last, their silence was broken.

"It seems that I did," Bobby said drily and rested her chin into the palm of her hand. Her eyes started to lazily roam the bookcases around them like she could not be bothered to look at them, yet _anything_ would be better than looking at the student opposite her.

It bothered Lorelei, the whole situation bothered her. She wanted Bobby gone and, at the same time, she wanted her to stay. The interaction she had watched made her want to confront Bobby about it, yet she would rather bite off her tongue than admit to the cheerleader that she had so much as _watched_ her.

Suddenly those brown eyes found hers again, though this time there was finally something visible, anger. Yet, unsurprisingly, most of Bobby's expression was still neutral and distant. It was only her eyes that told Lorelei otherwise.

"You know what? I won't even bother anymore," with that Bobby stood up and walked away, not caring to push the chair back in.


	7. Being presented with an Olive branch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimer** : Mishka Jenkins has all the rights of the wonderful universe of the Wayhaven Chronicles, I merely borrow the world and its characters and put my own detective between them.
> 
> **Warnings** : none.
> 
> Set before their relationship, five days after chapter six.

The chime from the clocktower announced the near end of the lunch hour, now there were only ten minutes left to finish whatever people were doing and get their asses to their respective classes.

Bobby nodded as she listened to something Courtney, another cheerleader and a friend, said. They sat in the shadows of one of the oak trees, together with some of the other cheerleaders and jocks. 

Madeleine turned her face towards Bobby, waited for Courtney to finish her slightly one-sided conversation and asked if Bobby would accompany her to her locker before going to class together. 

And with a wave to their group the two made their way over the college grounds, whilst Bobby talked about what Courtney had heard from Sarah, who had overheard Justin tell Michael that Amber and Lilly had seen Karen make out with someone who was definitely not her boyfriend, for he had not suddenly gotten two feminine boobs. It is mere gossip and no one had proof, but Bobby has always thought it to be fun to speculate. 

Madeleine listened and commented, they both laughed at her words and soon they arrived by the lockers. 

Bobby leaned sideways against the lockers as she watched Madeleine rummage through her own, softly cursing underneath her breath about the chaos inside her locker. 

Their silence was a comfortable one, and Bobby lazily watched the other students pass them by. Until a poke in her stomach made her snap her eyes back at Madeleine in annoyance.

Though her friend's eyes were not on her, instead she looked over Bobby's shoulder at something behind her. " _She_ is headed this way, that girl."

"This is her school as well, Maddie," Bobby said flatly with a shrug, she had no intention to give the judoka any form of attention at all. She has had enough of that attitude and, besides, jocks were far better company anyway.

Yet her friend did not respond, instead, a frown settled on her face, her eyes still glued on the judoka, as she hissed, "What a joke, she has noticed you and is making a beeline for us."

The other cheerleader opened her mouth to say something in return but was cut short by another voice.

"Lorelei Carmen Moore." 

Despite knowing of her arrival Bobby had to suppress her instinct to tense her shoulders and ignored the feelings that stirred within her at the mere knowledge that she was behind her. She turned halfway around, her back towards the lockers so that Madeleine could watch their whole interaction unobscured, "Pardon?"

For a moment green eyes were focused on hers, until they were averted and with a sigh and sagging shoulders the judoka repeated herself, "That is my name. Lorelei Carmen Moore."

Bobby nodded but did not say a thing. Her demeanor was neutral and she had an aura of confidence around her.

"Well, good day to you, Moore," Madeleine said dismissively, her voice not exactly welcoming. She would always stay loyal to Bobby, after all. 

Green eyes looked at Madeleine and for the first time since Bobby had met Lorelei, she witnessed pure disinterest. No hurt or self-doubt. Just disinterest. Did this mean that the judoka had been interested in her all along? If so, she had a weird way of showing it.

"If Bobby wants me to leave her alone I shall go at once and bother her no more in the future, but until she says so I would prefer it if you could keep out of this." Lorelei's eyes narrowed slightly, her exterior becoming one of disinterested reproach.

Madeleine rolled her eyes but kept her mouth shut as she looked over at Bobby and then back to Lorelei. 

The latter glanced back at muddy brown eyes. Lorelei's eyes conveyed her sincerity as her words brought the apology, "I am sorry for my attitude last time, it was... uncalled for."

"'Last time'," Bobby repeated and raised one eyebrow, a slow smirk forming on her lips, "You always tend to be kind of cold towards me, Angel."

"Should not make it too easy now, should I?" A sly smile appeared on Lorelei's lips as she said this, mischief sparkled in her eyes, "I hope to see you around, Bobby." 

The two cheerleaders watched Lorelei walk away with her confident strut. She had barely disappeared around the corner when Madeleine opened her mouth to comment.

"My god, she even talks like an Ice Queen," she said drily whilst she hooked her arm around Bobby's, "I don't understand why you are crushing on her."

They started to walk towards their next class. With a heavy sigh and a pout, Bobby said, "I am not."

"Keep telling yourself that, sweets."


	8. Observant and with worries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimer** : Mishka Jenkins has all the rights of the wonderful universe of the Wayhaven Chronicles, I merely borrow the world and its characters and put my own detective between them.
> 
>  **Warnings** : none.
> 
> Set before their relationship, a week after chapter seven.

It was a beautiful Spring day once again and several different sports classes had come outside to practice. Naturally, the judo class being one of them. Needless to say, there was a slight distraction.

Madeleine noticed that Bobby glanced in the direction of the judo class for the umpteenth time. Her friend had been doing so since the moment the class had walked on the field. Much to Madeleine's amusement. And it was not one-sided either, for she had seen Lorelei look in Bobby's direction as well. 

At this rate, it could be considered a miracle that there had not happened an accident yet. And that they had not sought each other out during the last seven days was another thing that puzzled Madeleine. 

Bobby had gone so far as to avoid going to the library, instead, she used the internet whenever she needed to research something. Neither would she be fooled by Madeleine whenever she tried to get her to come to the library with her. And to make it ever weirder Bobby had not even answered any of her questions regarding her strange behaviour. 

And the judoka, well, she had never really come to Bobby on her own initiative, except for their last meeting to apologize.

Personally, Madeleine suspected that this was the reason why Bobby kept away from the library, in the hope that Lorelei would come looking for her for a change. But she could never be sure as long as Bobby would not confirm her thoughts. 

How long would Bobby have to wait for such a thing to happen, though? To Madeleine, the Ice Queen did not seem like one to go out of her way to approach others. In fact, Madeleine had asked around for a bit (which was a lot easier now that they knew Lorelei's name) and had come to understand that Lorelei was not one to have many friends, if any. That she was always one to shun (romantic) attention from classmates and students in general. 

Their coach yelled a command and it pulled Madeleine out of her musings, she needed to focus. 

-

Covered in sweat and satisfied with their accomplishments the two friends walked towards the dressing room with most of the other cheerleaders. Bobby was pensive and Madeleine doubted she would hear the thoughts that kept her friend busy. 

She sighed and hooked their arms together, a gentle smile on the corners of her lips. Madeleine loved Bobby dearly, they had been friends for a long time. Their hardships and arguments had always brought them closer together. And she could not help but feel a sliver of worry. What would happen to their friendship if this crush of Bobby developed into a relationship? Madeleine had watched from the sidelines as friendships were demolished because of 'love' often enough. 

But surely that would not happen between them? After all, Madeleine had had several boyfriends, whilst Bobby preferred casual flings and nothing had ever changed between them. Whenever a boy started to complain it was soon suppressed or waved off. 

Currently, both the cheerleaders were musing inside their minds, their expressions thoughtful. Yet as they rounded the corner to the dressing room the sight of a figure in a white uniform pulled them out of their thoughts. 

The judoka leaned against the wall, with a book in hand that she was obviously lost in. A bag laid at Lorelei's feet, their content a mix of clothes and school supplies for as far as Madeleine could see. 

Bobby's usual arrogant yet charming smile appeared on her lips the moment she laid her eyes on Ice Queen. Her troubles had seemingly cleared like snow before the sun. With a flirty voice of confidence, she greeted Lorelei, "What a surprise to find you here, Angel."

And to Madeleine's surprise, the judoka actually stirred and looked up at the use of the nickname. She observed in fascination how Lorelei did not seem impressed at all by Bobby's arrogant attitude; usually, people were. Instead, a sparkle of mischief became visible in green eyes.

Madeleine's eyes went from one to the other and back again. She had her arm still linked with Bobby’s, but decided that she would slip out of their link as discreet as possible. In the meantime, they halted in front of Lorelei and as they did the judoka closed her book and nodded to them both with a serious expression, "Good evening to you both." 

Around them cheerleaders walked in and out of the dressing room. 

Then she turned her attention to Bobby with the slightest raise of her eyebrow, "I thought it would be nice to drop by since I had such a peaceful week in the library. The chairs in a radius of two and a half metre of me have been gathering dust motes."

Bobby faked a sharp intake of breath and accompanied it with a melodramatic expression of shock. "Miss Moore, are you actually asking me to come and visit you?"

Madeleine shook her head with an incredulous smile on her lips whilst she made for the door, leaving the two behind to have a moment in semi-privacy.

Despite her worries Madeleine was relieved to conclude that she had been wrong, _Ice Queen clearly has taken an interest in Bobby. Perhaps she is just shy? No, that is clearly not the case._

Either way, Madeleine was happy for Bobby that Lorelei seemed to cautiously start to seek her out.


	9. Library talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimer** : Mishka Jenkins has all the rights of the wonderful universe of the Wayhaven Chronicles, I merely borrow the world and its characters and put my own detective between them.
> 
>  **Warnings** : none.
> 
> Set before their relationship, two days after chapter eight.

An unconscious prickle ran up and down Lorelei's spine. It made her look up from her reading. Therefore she was not truly surprised to see that Bobby made a beeline for her. Though it did stir other responses inside her, ones she was not yet comfortable with to acknowledge. 

She was seated in a corner of one of the couches, with books spread over the rest of the couch, and her fateful notebook by her side on the armrest. 

"You sure like to take up a lot of space, beautiful," Bobby said softly with a smirk on her face.

"Indeed, that keeps the creeps away," Lorelei showed a soft smile, to take the bite away from her words. 

"Which I am _clearly_ not," the cheerleader nodded sagely, "with my charming smile, shining blonde hair and brown doe eyes."

"Is that so? Well, good to be made aware, lest I would have made a grievous mistake. Let me make some space for you to sit." She gathered all the books from the couch and laid them down on the side table next to her. 

With unceremonious grandeur Bobby plopped down on the couch, deliberately landing in the other corner. Even though she would have liked to sit closer to the other student. 

They sat much like the first time they had talked to one another, the only difference being their surroundings. This time they sat in the library, which meant they had to whisper in order to stay undetected. 

"I am astounded by the grace you display, truly," sarcasm dripped from Lorelei's words and she shook her head as if appalled by Bobby's manner of sitting down, yet the sparkle in her eyes said the opposite. 

"If I would be graceful _all the time_ there would be nothing left of me, Angel," a luscious grin adorned Bobby's face as she whispered this, "the boy-toys would rip me to pieces."

"Humble as well, aren't you just the image of perfection?" As she said this Lorelei rolled her eyes. Yet, slowly and involuntary, a grin started to form on her lips as well. 

"That I am, though I might add that it is astounding that it took you this long to notice. Perhaps you need to make a visit to the optician? I could accompany you if you don't want to go alone." 

"No need, I already have glasses." And as she said this she got them from out of her satchel. 

"You do?" Genuine surprise was evident in Bobby's voice. And it was still visible in her expression when Lorelei looked back at her with her glasses on her nose. 

The judoka made sure to hide her nervousness behind a charming smile, whilst she waited for a response.

"You look so different with glasses," Bobby moved closer and sideways, to have to look at her companion from different angles. When she leaned back again she winked, "Still very beautiful though."

"Sweet talker," Lorelei joked and put her glasses back in their case, though a slight blush settled unbiddenly on her cheeks. 

Without being aware of it Bobby sat straighter, whilst a triumphant smirk settled on her features, "Normally I am, but in this case, I am just being honest."

"I begin to regret asking you to join me," Lorelei said drily and raised one eyebrow. 

"Oh no, Angel, why would you when we are having so much fun?" And with her spoken words she glided closer to the judoka, making sure she showed off what she had in stock, "Don't tell me you would really want me to go away?"

Lorelei leaned backwards, folded her arms and narrowed her eyes. In a split second she had grown deadly serious, "Bobby, do not use those cheerleader-charms of yours on me."

The switch from playfulness to this seriousness shocked Bobby quite a bit, she raised both her eyebrows as she regarded the other woman. Her smile faltered for the first time during this conversation. 

With these words Lorelei had taken the ground from underneath the cheerleader, figuratively speaking. The tactic which normally garnered Bobby the desired effect from her 'victims' was suddenly not wanted, dismantled and made useless. 

"So, did you only come to the library to give me company, or is there something else you also need to do?" Lorelei asked neutrally but not unkind, all she wanted was to change the subject to safer waters. 

Bobby took a few seconds to respond and shook her head, "No, I came to get a book for my Latin class. And then I saw you sitting here." The cheerleader would be damned before she showed it, but she felt uncertain. How was she supposed to act after the judoka had made her dislike for overly flirty behaviour apparent?

Before the silence grew awkward Lorelei asked, "May I ask what you study?" 

Normally Bobby would tease and joke, but in their current situation she just looked into green eyes and answered, "Journalism. I am studying journalism." 

Bobby's interest was sparked when it made Lorelei smile as she said, "Why does that not surprise me?" 

"You really didn't know? You haven't read my articles in the college paper at all?"

The judoka merely shook her head and did not elaborate any further, she had no idea how to explain her disdain for college papers without hurting Bobby's pride or make her angry. Fortunately, she did not have to. 

"Well, it is never too late to start reading my articles, of course." The cheerleader dared to let her teasing side surface again, a small smirk settled upon her lips as she added, "Next time I will test you on it." 

"Is that so?" Lorelei raised one brow and looked at her with a challenging smile, "I better get my hands on a paper then."

"Oh my god, you haven't ever had our college's paper in your possession, have you?"

"The truest form of blasphemy, I have no doubt?" Lorelei showed a mocking grin, her eyes locked with muddy brown. "Then, please, forgive me, for I believe to have sinned."

"You are unbelievable!" Bobby exclaimed a little too loudly and garnered the attention of several students sitting nearby. "And stop smiling so sexy." The cheerleader pretended to be offended by this all, but there simmered clear enjoyment through the facade. The act was accompanied by an accusing finger pointed at Lorelei's chest. 

Lorelei rolled her eyes at the dramatic reaction and tried to keep a straight face, but a smile lifted the corners of her lips upwards nonetheless. "That you are so set on me reading the college paper is one thing, but do try to keep your voice down, lest the librarian will come to flay us alive."

"Don't think you can commandeer me around, Moore," Bobby said with a smile of her own. "We aren't acquainted long enough for that yet."

"And when would that be?" A raised eyebrow and a sparkle of mischief in green eyes. "I would like to be prepared for when I can."

"Wouldn't you want to know?" The cheerleader teased and leaned closer once more, though this time without being aware of it herself. "You will just have to find out along the way, Angel." 

Lorelei smiled and bit her lower lip as she let her eyes travel over Bobby's face and her position. She liked that Bobby had come closer without that typical flirty approach from earlier. 

The judoka took a deep breath and made a mental decision to take the risk, "Then, perhaps, you would agree to spend more time with me tomorrow night?"

A surprised but beaming smile crept on Bobby's lips as she heard the words, _is she actually asking me on a date?_ The smile only grew until she realized that she could not meet up with Lorelei, at this thought her smile shattered into a million pieces. "I really want to, but I can't... I have cheer practice and I promised Courtney to help with her article afterwards."

Lorelei nodded and smiled to show she was not offended, but inside she felt disappointment stir. "That is alright."

"But we could do something together the day after? It is a Saturday and all I have to do is cheer in the morning at the game." Bobby tried, hope adorning her voice.

"That will be difficult, for I will be visiting my mother this weekend."

"Oh," the cheerleader's eyes wandered as she tried to think of something else. She really wanted to spend time with Lorelei _outside the library_ , and college in general. Though she was not sure what Lorelei would think when she proposed to spend time on Monday evening, would Lorelei think of her as desperate after being shot down for Saturday? And Bobby honestly doubted that Lorelei would be willing to go out on Monday when the next day was a regular school day for them, with classes in the morning and throughout the day. 

Bobby gave up on her internal debate, "Well, maybe we could do something on the next Friday?"

"What about your cheer practice?" Asked the judoka, she herself was not one to want to miss judo practices.

"We could do something afterwards, or before if that's what you prefer?" Bobby proposed. Her hope was a little more urgent, though she did her best to keep it suppressed. 

"No, afterwards is alright with me. If that will not be too much for you?" 

"Pfft, as if," Bobby waved the ridiculous words away. "I don't know what tiredness is."

The judoka's disbelieve was clearly visible as she raised one eyebrow, though her smile took the edge away, "Right, you just live the vampiric life, wherein you need little to no sleep at all?"

"There is nothing wrong with enjoying the nightlife, Angel." Bobby tutted, "You should come to a party with me, they are a blast, usually."

"No thank you, I pass," Lorelei said without missing a beat.

"You are no fun," pouted the cheerleader and looked at the other through her eyelashes.

"What a _shocking_ observation, I thought you would have realized by now that I -"

A nearby student cleared their throat, successfully interrupting the whispered conversation between Lorelei and Bobby. Both looked at the source of the sound, Bobby with annoyance clearly written all over her face and Lorelei with guilt visible in her eyes. "Could you two please take the conversation somewhere else, I am trying to study here."

"Of course, apologies, we will stop bothering you," Lorelei said sincerely and turned her attention back to Bobby after she got an appreciative nod from the other student.

Bobby had a dark frown on her face and gave one last accusing glance at the back of the student's head. 

If possible Lorelei's whispers were even softer than before, she even leaned closer towards Bobby to be certain she heard her, "Well, I suppose I will see you next Friday then?"

The cheerleader turned her head towards Lorelei, her eyes softened immediately, "Yeah. We will have to agree on the time and place next week, okay?" 

"Alright, I will see you around, Bobby," Lorelei showed a soft smile.

"See you later, alligator," Bobby said and flashed her most charming smile. Though just before she made to hop off the couch Bobby noticed how small the distance had become during their last few whispers. It made heat settle unbiddenly on her cheeks, and the jitters in her stomach trashed even harder through her system. She would not admit it but the nervousness that stirred in her made her exit almost feel like an escape.


	10. When days pass too slowly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimer** : Mishka Jenkins has all the rights of the wonderful universe of the Wayhaven Chronicles, I merely borrow the world and its characters and put my own detective between them.
> 
>  **Warnings** : a bit of cussing.
> 
> Set before their relationship, several moments during the week of waiting for the date.

Lorelei watched as rain dribbled down the windows of the kitchen. Her mind not at all by the task at hand. She wondered about where she should take Bobby on their date, what the cheerleader would like to do, besides going to a club or some student's party. 

_Would she like to make a walk in the nearby park? Or perhaps a film at the theatre was a better plan?_ However, if Lorelei was honest with herself she had no idea what kind of films were currently shown in the theatres. And thereby came the fact that she thought it very impersonal. _No, I will not take her to the film. But what else could I do with her on a Friday night that does not include a party of some sort?_

"If you don't keep an eye on that knife in your hand you will cut yourself, Lorelei," her mother's warning ripped through the young woman's musings. Lorelei dragged her eyes back to the vegetables she was cutting. Her movement instantly accurate and fast. 

"You have been pensive all day, is something the matter?" Rebecca asked, whilst her fingers were busily pealing the beans for their dinner. 

Her daughter shook her head. Which made some of her ebony locks fall into her eyes, but she did not bother to get them away.

"You should tell me what has your mind this occupied, perhaps I can help you." Her mother said with a gentle voice, whilst she reached out and tucked the loose strands behind her daughter's ear. 

Lorelei's expression was neutral as she glanced at her mother, but in her voice was suppressed annoyance evident, "As if you ever tell me anything about your work."

Rebecca's lips thinned, her hands stopped moving. She kept her eyes on Lorelei for a few seconds longer before she let a deep sigh escape her and turned her eyes back to the beans that she was pealing, "You know my work forbids me to share too much with you." 

"Or rather, 'nothing at all,'" came the sour reply. For a moment longer, Lorelei felt anger - originating from hurt - slither through her being. A frown settled minutely on her face. This was hardly the first time her mother hid behind that excuse.

"Fine, I will not ask again," sighed Rebecca, stood from her chair and picked up the pan with the peeled beans to put it on the stove. 

Lorelei's shoulders shagged, regret gripped her stomach. But her pride kept her from apologizing. Why should she be the one to share everything that went on in her life while she knew so little about her mother's. She had always felt like she barely knew her own mother. Yet, despite these thoughts, Lorelei's tone was apologetic as she tried to appeal to her mother as she continued the conversation and changed the subject. 

"Lately, my judo coach has been mentioning a camp he is organizing during the summer. It is for kids between the ages of 12 and 16. However, he still needs a few more college students to supervise, help organize and teach the kids. This week he asked me if I wanted to come and help him. I said that I would think about it."

Her mother hummed and a smile appeared on her lips, though she did not turn around to face her daughter, instead she kept slicing the tofu at the counter. Still, Lorelei could hear the approval in the simple hum. She knew her mother well enough to recognize that sound.

"And have you decided yet? Do you have a flyer for the camp?" Rebecca asked.

"No, I still have to make up my mind," Lorelei stood up with the slicing plate in hand and brought the sliced vegetables to her mother. "I have got a flyer in my bag. I could get it if you want?"

Rebecca nodded as she put another pan on the stove, "I would like that."

Lorelei heeded her mother's wish and went upstairs to get her bag.

-

It had taken four days - _four days!_ \- for Bobby to finally reveal what was the cause of her absentmindedness. 

Madeleine recalled all too easily how the cheerleader had not been herself ever since last Thursday; how Bobby had often been lost in her thoughts, or all the times that she had been smiling out of the blue, or how she could suddenly be high-strung and easily annoyed. All this had been without any obvious cause to anyone but Bobby herself.

It was like Bobby was having her monthly disaster, only without the bloodbath. And Madeleine knew from experience that Bobby would certainly not have been smiling so dreamily if she was having any of the sorts.

Naturally, Madeleine had had her suspicions as to the cause of Bobby's behaviour. Bobby was her dearest friend, after all. And, honestly, even a child could put one and one together. Maddie had known it had something to do with Lorelei. The dreamy smiling said it all.

They had a date this upcoming Friday. Possibly the first of many dates.

Of course, that was not what bothered Madeleine. Bobby could be all over any kind of person for all she cared. It was the fact that it had taken Bobby this long to confide in _her_ , Madeleine. It was hurtful, it made Maddie doubt the strength of their friendship. Was there a reason for such treatment? What had she done wrong? 

The cheerleader ran a frustrated hand through her hair as she walked through the corridor to her next class. She could think of several reasons why Bobby had refrained herself from sharing the information for so long, but still... Surely, Bobby knew that she would do her best to open up towards Lorelei if they would become an item, instead of being a defending bitch like last time she spoke to the judoka? Or was it something else?

"What has gotten you this moody?" Courtney asked as she glanced up from her phone when Madeleine sat down beside her in the seats. A perfectly secluded spot more at the back of the lecture room. "Some boy who complimented you in the wrong way?"

"Keep your sarcasm to yourself, smart-ass," growled the other cheerleader before she settled her chin in the palm of her hand and pouted as she stared ahead in the area where their teacher would be standing in a few minutes.

Courtney raised an eyebrow, turned her phone on standby and put it on her textbook and notes. Then she returned her dark brown eyes back to her friend, "Someone got you that badly?"

Madeleine sighed deeply and nodded, "Bobby." It was all she said and Courtney simply nodded. 

"Well, it was about time you two got into a fight again," she muttered, leaned back in her seat as she regarded Maddie and started to play with her hair. "It is not healthy to always be so... peaceful? Not twenty-four-seven."

"That is such bullshit, Courtney," Madeleine snapped, whilst she sat up from her pouty-position and faced her friend, "why can't I have a 'healthy friendship' with Bobby if we fight seldom?!"

"Sheesh, don't bite my head off, will you?" Courtney said and rolled her eyes, not scared by such a sudden harshness from her companion. 'Catfights' were not as rare between the cheerleaders as it was between Bobby and Madeleine. And Courtney had been a proud member of the cheerleader groups since middle school. Even so, Madeleine was not this snappy generally, even when she was moody. 

Said cheerleader sighed deeply once more and slumped in her seat, "Now you make me feel guilty, but you started this by saying I have unhealthy relationships." Sad eyes and a pout accompanied the words and were directed at Courtney, with the desired effect.

Courtney laughed at Maddie's antics, leaned forward and pecked the other cheerleader on the cheek. All was good between them. It could be that simple. 

"Why don't you talk with Bobby about it? I bet your _healthy_ friendship makes sure such a feat is possible between the two of you?" The teasing was received with a chuckle, though a half-hearted one.

"Perhaps I should listen to you... Just this once," Madeleine said, though as she rested her forehead on Courtney's shoulder she whined softly, "but Bobby can be soooo stubborn."


End file.
